The Tornado That Tore Through Adventure Bay
Summary: The Jet Stream Took A Dramatic Rise All The Way To Adventure bay, later forming an EF5 tornado that causes mass destruction throughout adventure bay. (Don't worry none of the members from the paw patrol get killed) When Rubble was barely watching super pup... This happened Rubble: go, super Pup! TV: we interrupt this program for important news (the while paw patrol notices this and heads towards the T:V) Paw Patrol-Rubble: whats going on? News Reporter: the jet stream has taken a dramatic rise off America and onto our country. We will see what mayor goodway has to say about this. Mayor Goodway: well... As long as no tornadoes form or extreme thunderstorms, we should be all right. News Reporter: Sorry about telling you this maypr goodway, but adventure bay and foggy bottom are under tornado watch. Mayor Goodway: I have 2 things to say. foggy bottom citizens, I do not really care about you,but all adventure bay citizens... Mayor Goodway: board up your windows! Stock up on food and water, (yells and runs away) New Reporters: so.... Back to... Whatever show you Pepole were watching. (Appollo the super pup returns) Rubble: we need to tell ryder! Rubble: where is he? Chase: well just before he got another emergency he took a nap. (at Ryders room) Rubble: ryder! Ryder! Wake up Ryder: (slightly moaning) are you sure it can't wait for a little? Rubble: adventure bay is under tornado watch! Ryder: (wakes up) tornado watch?!? Are you sure this isn't a prank? Rocky: no really the jet stream has rised drammatically. Ryder: ok let's go! Ryder: Paw Patrol To The Lookout! (after all the pups get to the lookout) Ryder: Ok, Pups, we've got a big one here. Adventure bay is under tornado watch. Ryder: Rocky, I'll Need you to help pepole board up their windows and pick up any garbage whatsoever. Rocky: Green Means Go! Ryder: skye, I'll need you to keep an eye on the sky. Skye: lets take to the skys Ryder: Chase, I'll need you to use your megaphone to alert anyone who has not gotten the message to prepare. Chase: these paws enforce the laws! Ryder: Rubble, I will need you to remove any debris or tree branches from the streets Or ground. Rubble: Yes Ryder Ryder: everyone else, standby in the nearest tornado shelter. Ryder: all right! Paw patrol is on a roll! (one slide scene later) Ryder: skye, how's the weather? Skye: a hailstorm is approaching Ryder: ok. I'll tell the others to put on a helmet Ryder: attention all pups, if you are outside, wear a crash helmet. Rubble: why? (Gets hit in the head by a hailstone) Ryder: that's why.(loses communication) Skye: Ryder, I See a Little tiny Small Rotation In The Clouds Chase: Alerted Everybody. Rocky: Helped With The Windows and picked up the garbage. Rubble: finished clearing the ground. Ryder: good Get in a tornado shelter because she spotted rotation in the clouds and it's hailing. Chase: (concerned yet trying to make up a sentence) did she really see it? How close is she? Ryder: 1/2 of a mile Chase: (shivers in fear) Ryder: is something wrong chase? Chase: oh nothing Ryder:'you better get in the shelter. (everyone goes in the shelter) Skye: ok now I see a funnel cloud that's rotating. It looks like... A EF2 (tornado sirens ring) Chase: Ryder... I have a feeling i forgot to message somebody. Ryder: (goes in the shelter and checks if everyone is there) Ryder: 1 person is missing. (Goes back up) Skye: the tornado has touched down, Ryder. And it's wind speeds are rated at EF3 ryder: (disables communication with skye) I have to get katie! (Ryder runs all the way to Katie's salon) Ryder: katie! Katie? Are you here?f Katie: right here. (And she is brushing Cali) Ryder: we need To get out of here! Katie: why? Ryder: an Ef3 tornado has touched down. Skye: its wind speeds are now rated at EF4. (A piece of wall comes off from the salon) Ryder: hold onto something heavy and follow me to the tornado shelter (Ryder and Katie arrive at the tornado shelter) Ryder: we are here. Chase: what about skye? Ryder: She's watching so that we can Know when its safe to come out Skye: the wind speeds have reached that of a EF5 tornado. Chase: Youve gotta be kidding me. Katie: where's cali? (She notices cali is outside) Ryder: hold on ill rescue cali (attempts to but then the tornado pulls him away while he hangs on) Ryder: Rocky I could use a little help Rocky: (puts drill in the ground to prevent from flying away and then uses the claw arm to pull Ryder back however the tornado is to strong) (Ryder starts to get pulled in) Ryder: woah! I'm flying in a tornado Ryder: uh oh (a peice of debris nearly crashes into Ryder however another peice of debris crashes into that debris destroying the debris before it hits ryder) Ryder: phew. I lost communication with the paw patrol but I'm lucky Not to have been hit by debris. Skye: (talking to the paw patrol on the ground) the tornado is approaching you all so duck and cover! (back with ryder) Ryder: so much debris, and CAR!!! (Ducks head and avoids it) Ryder: I can litrelily see everything, the mountain, the ocean, the lookout, which is halfway destroyed, and farmer yumis farm, and etc. Ryder: I'm super high. 5x higher then the mountains Jake is on to be exact. Ryder: do I just float up here for an hour? (1 hour later) Skye: the tornado has dissapacated. Chase: I'm a little worried about Ryder. Chase: where is he? Rocky: he unfourneatly got pulled in by the tornado Adveture Bay Citizens: no! Marshall: I'm afraid... Ryder might be dead. Adventure Bay Citizens: (gasps) Random Foggy Bottom Citizen: Yay! Sorry. That Was Insensitive. (Adventure Bay Citizens start to beat up the foggy bottom citizen) (Note: He Is Not Dead Hes Alive) Ryder: oh dear, I'm falling into the ocean. At least I know how to swim. (Ryder falls into the water and makes a huge splash) (then he comes up to the surface and swims to a nearby boat heading to foggy bottom) (gets on the boat) Ryder: it's all over. Concoiusness: or is it? (a peice of small debris falls on Ryder while he is on the boat he survives but goes unconcoius) (the Next part of this story is called "The Tornado that tore through Adventure bay(Aftermath)")